1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse device, especially to a mouse device comprising a replaceable back cover.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology moves on, the prevailing of computers has brought many conveniences to common life by audio/video streams, e-mails, computer-aided art designing and game entertainments. As the increasing requirement on computer facilities, new technology is kept being developed for enhancing the functionality of the computer itself together with the peripherals especially human-machine interface (HMI) input devices. Among others, the mouse device is most frequently used.
Conventionally, instructions are executed or the window is scrolled in an operating system of a computer by clicking buttons or scrolling a wheel on the mouse device. However, for the most part, whether the cursor in a window can move smoothly on the screen depends on the contact between the pad(s) on the bottom of the mouse and a working surface like a desk surface or a mouse pad. Needless to say, the material of the working surface will influence the movement of the mouse device.
Furthermore, after long term use of the mouse device, wear of pads due to friction is inevitable and consequently the mouse device cannot be operated smoothly. For example, the sensitivity and operability of the mouse device may degrade undesirably so that it should be discarded finally. As a result, there is a need for a mouse device in which the pad(s) on the bottom thereof can be replaced easily.
To solve the above problem, a mouse device has been proposed comprising a shell body, at least one replaceable cover, and a plurality of pads. The replaceable cover is disposed at the bottom of the shell body, and the plurality of the pads are respectively disposed at the both sides of the replaceable cover. The pads on the both sides can be used by flipping the replaceable cover over. When the pads on one side of the replaceable cover wear out, by flipping the replaceable cover over, the pads on the other side thereof can be utilized instead. The user doesn't have to discard the entire mouse device simply because of the worn-out pads, thus prolonging the lifetime of the mouse device. However, such conventional mouse device should be configured symmetrically on both sides and the material of the pads is preferably the same. Otherwise, it is apparent that some problems will occur when flipping the replaceable cover over.
As the above conventional mouse device requires the same material for the pads on both sides, it is not suitable for those who have to use the pads of different material under different situations. Therefore, in the marketplace, a mouse device is needful in which the pads underlying the bottom thereof can be easily and conveniently replaced with those of different material. It is believed that the inventive and cost-effective mouse device will provide more convenience and operational flexibility than the conventional one.